


A soft place to land

by kookyjiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: Hank wonders what Connor wanted out the revolution?Connor just wanted freedom of choice.OrHank and Connor share a moment together where Connor expresses why he chooses to stay with Hank rather than anything else.





	A soft place to land

Everybody within the city walls of Detroit knew that Hank Anderson had a thing against Androids.   
However, Hank wasn’t sure if half of the force, let alone Detroit, would believe him if he admitted to actually giving a shit about an android, yet here he was nursing a whiskey late one Saturday evening while his android pottered around the kitchen making god knows what else. 

Ever since the android revolution, androids were demanding more rights, at first Connor had been pretty quiet about his opinions on the android revolution. Hank wasn’t stupid, he had seen Connor at CyberLife, he had watched him lead the androids out into the street - but Hank was curious to his opinion, if perhaps Connor being here and cooking for him was backwards in what he wanted to achieve. 

“I have prepared us a meal.” Connor announced placing a plate of food in front of Hank. “Please tell me what you think of it.”   
Hank couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, but obliged in picking up his fork and digging in. Naturally, the food was cooked perfectly, to a perfect temperature; he hadn’t expected anything less from the android who was a designed perfectionist. 

“It’s good.” Hank said, a man of few words as normal, “Connor can I ask you a personal question?”   
He couldn’t help but be reminded of the many times Connor had asked him the same thing, only to be shoved off by a gruff reply yet he never gave in.   
“Of course!” Connor simply smiled at him encouragingly.   
Damnit.   
“You stood with Markus in the revolution, you wanted this didn’t you?” Hank asked carefully through mouthfuls of food.   
“I did.” Connor replied in his usual casual tone. “At first I didn’t, but there was a time where I had to break through my coding and actually look at the world instead of looking at in black and white… I suppose a number of factors brought about my change… Yourself included.” He said tipping his head at the detective.   
Hank nodded a little sipping his drink again studying the android who gave very little away at times.   
“But Connor…” He said slowly, “you stay here, you clean, you cook, you look after this shithole. Isn’t that what you guys fought against? Your people got shot god damnit and you’re -“

But Connor simply held up his hand with a smile to stop the officer in his tracks. And Hank did stop.   
“Being free allows me to choose what I want to do.” He said carefully, “I still keep in touch with Markus, and I help him with the talks on the CyberLife side as well as the government and you do not stop me, you are supportive. I enjoy your company lieutenant, many officers in the force treated me like nothing - yet you were the one who treated me like someone, and for that I will forever be grateful.” 

Hank nearly dropped his fork as he watched the android speak.   
Since losing Cole, Hank hadn’t had much of a reason to get out of bed in a morning, well Sumo of course, but the depression with a good mix of alcohol helped him sink into a murky muddy water that he was sure he wasn’t getting out of alive. Then along came a damn Android.   
A damn android who made him feel like a father again.   
He wasn’t sure when it started, maybe when Connor had chosen to save him on the roof instead of chase the suspect that Hank realised he cared more about him than he’d let on; maybe it was that moment that made him realise he wanted to stick around to help the android… 

“Is that not what you wanted to hear?” Connor asked, a hint of confusion and nerves creeping into his voice at the lack of response from Hank.   
“The opposite.” Hank said smiling, “you keep doing what you’re doing alright? There’s a hell of a lot of people out there who still need their minds changing about androids, you and that Markus have a lot of work to do. There’s always gonna be people who stand in your way, who don’t want change or still laugh at you for being who you are… You gotta stand tall in their fucking face and be proud of yourself; and eventually, in time, slowly, you’ll change their minds. All their minds.” He tipped his glass toward Connor, “and I’ll be here every damn step for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> More of a character study than anything, I def want to write more of my dynamic android / cop duo. 
> 
> I can't be the only one however who is reminded of Joseph Oda and Sebastian from The Evil Within at their relationship? I don't know, Connor sends me Joseph Oda vibes. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this little dabble.


End file.
